Padres Primerizos
by Flamars
Summary: Aqui os traigo la segunda Temporada de "Gigolo".ZoNa, LuRo y algunas más.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos/as les traigo la segunda temporada de gigoló titulada "padres primerizos" Espero que les gusten.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**DISCLAIMER: como todo sabéis One Piece es del Grandioso Mangaka Eiichirō Oda. Larga Vida a Oda.**

** OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

POV Nami.

Estoy bastante Nerviosa. Zoro llegará a casa de un momento a otro y no sé como decirle que va a ser Papá, Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, Lo que de verdad me preocupa es la reacción de Zoro. Se molestará, se alegrará o lo peor que me podria pasar, que me deje, No, No, No, eso si que no, tan solo de pensarlo me dan ganas de Llorar, de seguro que se lo Tomará bien, si el me ama, querrá tener un hijo conmigo, Vamos digo yo, Pero y si se lo toma mal, estoy segura que se enfadará, me dirá algo como" joser Nami, Te dije que conprarás condones" o peor " no te procupes por eso, abortas y tan feliz", No eso si que ya no, este niño es la fruta del amor de Zoro y yo, lo amaré y cuidaré como si mi vida solo dependiera de eso.

* se escucha el abrir de la puerta* Nami se levantó del sofa muy nerviosa, solo le pedia al Dios Enel que tuviera piedad de Ella. Se escuchaban Unos pasos dirigiéndose a donde Nami estaba.

—hola mi amor—dije Al ver a Zoro entrar al Salón, donde yo estaba muy Nerviosa.—¿que tal el dia—dije para ver si hoy estaba de buen humor.

—Fenomenal, dentro de una Semana me harán las pruebas finales y si lo hago bien, estoy dentro—dijo muy contento, Suspiré aliviada, al meno estaba contento, además ella también se alegraba de que Zoro tuviera trabajo, pues ya habia dos Sueldos en Casa y ademas el montón de dinero que Zoro habia ganado trabajando de gigoló lo tenemos guardado en una Cuenta bancaria conjunta, ya se que no estamos casados, pero espero que lo estemos.—Oye nami, ¿te pasa algo? Te noto muy pensativa—Dijo Zoro preocupado, Nami evaporó Sus pensamientos y se volvió a poner Nerviosa, tendría que decírselo ya.

Fin POV Nami.

—Zo..zoro, tenemos que hablar de algo muy importante—dijo Nami muy Nerviosa, Zoro la miró confundido.

—¿te pasó algo malo?—dijo Zoro preocupándose enseguida, Nami se tranquilizó un poco al notar la preocupación de Zoro, se notaba que él la amaba y eso le daba fuerzas.

—No te preocupes Zoro, No me pasa Nada—Dijo Nami tranquilizando al peli-verde.—queria decirte que...que...yo..—dijo Nami muy, pero que muy nerviosa.

—Tu qué, dilo ya Nami, me estas poniendo muy Nervioso—replicó Zoro impacientemente. Nami se Armó de Valor y..

—Zoro Estoy Embarazada —dijo Nami cerrando los ojos, esperó y esperó pero no se escuchó Nada, hasta que notó como algo le rodeaba el cuerpo, abrazándola. Nami abrió los ojos, Era Zoro, la estaba abrazando.—Zo..zoro—dije en un susurro, Zoro rompió el abrazo y Miró a Nami a los ojos, mientras le acariciaba el Vientre—Zoro di algo—dijo Nami impaciente.

—Voy a ser Padre—Susurró Zoro, Nami estaba muy Nerviosa, eso significaba que se alegraba o no—Voy a ser Padre—Volvió a repetir Zoro un poco más fuerte—! VOY A SER PADRE¡—Gritó Zoro elevando a Nami, como si fuera un Niño. Nami sonrió mientras era elevada por el Peli-verde—Ja, Ja, eso es genial, Voy a tener un hijo, y encima es con la Mujer a la que amo, creo que estoy en el cielo—Dijo Zoro muy Feliz, El corazón de Nami estaba desbordado de Felicidad, Zoro estaba contento de tener un hijo, Jamás habia sentido tanta Felicidad en Mi vida.—¿y Como se llamará?, ¿será chico o chica?, de seguro que será un chico, espera, espera un momento, Nami que te parece si nos Casamos—Dijo Zoro muy contento, Los ojos de Nami se abrieron como platos de la sorpresa.

—D..de verdad—dijo Nami incrédula, en serio le habia pedido Matrimonio.

—Pues Claro,¿Que pasa? No quieres—Preguntó Zoro confundido. Nami enseguida Habló.

—Pues Claro que quiero, Idiota—Dijo Nami abrazando a Zoro. Este correspondió el abrazo y Luego la besó en los Labios.

—Oye Nami, ¿seguro que estas Embarazada?—Preguntó Zoro cuando hubo terminado el beso.

—Claro idiota, Como te voy a mentir con algo así—Se enfadó Nami.

—No te enfades—Dijo el peliverde intentando Calmarla. Nami se tranquilizó y miró al peliverde.

—quien lo iba a decir, hace una semana y un dia no nos conociamos y miranos ahora, Tenemos una familia—dijo Nami empezando a Lagrimear, Zoro la atrajo a su pecho y la abrazó. Nami, la cual tenia la cabeza apoyada en el pecho del Peliverde, paró de lagrimear y se aferró a la espalda del peliverde, estaba muy Cómoda en el pecho de Zoro.

—Por cierto Nami, ay que poner fecha al enlace, que tal dentro de un mes—dijo Zoro, aún abrazado a la pelinaranja.

—si mejor, no quiero que se me note la panza—dijo Nami tranquila, aún aferrada a Zoro.

—Te amo, Nami—dijo el peli-verde besando la cabeza de Nami.

—Yo también Te amo, Zoro—le respondió La pelinaranja, Nami se despegó de Zoro y lo miró a los ojos, Zoro Hizo Lo mismo, los dos se mirarón y se fundierón en un tierno Beso.

CONTINUARÁ..

**Este capitulo Solo habla de Como Nami le habia dicho a Zoro que era Padre. En el siguiente Capitulo el Niño ya habrá Nacido y Tambien habrá un poco más de LuRo.**

**-Tengo una Duda y prefieró que ustedes elijan.**

**—Con quien quieres que Salga Sanji.**

**-Violet**

**-Vivi**

**La decision más votada será la ganadora.**

**Tengo dos dudas mas, La primera:**

**—Que sexo eliges para el hijo de ZoNa**

**-Chico**

**-chica**

**—si eliges chico¿como quieres que se llame?**

**-Zoro jr.**

**-Koshiro**

**-O cualquiera que elijas tu**

**—si eliges chica¿como quieres que se llame?**

**-Nami **

**-Bell Mere**

**-O cualquiera que eligas tu.**

**Ustedes eligen.**

**Saludos**.


	2. Chapter 2

Nami Dormia con la Respiración agitada, La Causa era el esfuerzo inhumano que acababa de Hacer. Jamás creyó que dar a Luz iba a ser tan doloroso y agotador. Zoro, Que estaba a su Lado acariciándole la mano, aún no creia lo que acababa de pasar, Él creyó que iba a tener a un Solo Niño, Nunca pensó que iba a tener Dos, Exacto, Nami habia Tenido Mellizos.

Hace solo unos minutos tenia a los Dos Mellizos en sus Brazos, ya que Nami cayó agotada, Jamás habia sentido algo igual, El tener a dos Bebés Muy pequeños e indefensos en Mis Brazos habia sido lo mas reconfortante Del mundo, haré lo imposible para que no les falté de nada. Ahora los Mellizos están siendo atendidos por Unas enfermeras.

POV Nami.

Estoy muy agotada y adolorida, En mi vida habia sentido un Dolor igual. Aún sigo descansando en la Camilla, Noto Como algo me acaricia la mano, y la Verdad me encanta esa Acaricia. Abro lentamente los ojos, Notandolos pesados, Lo primero que visualizo es que estoy en una habitación diferente a la del Parto. Miro a mi lado izquierdo, donde aun Noto La mano, y veo que se trata de mi, ahora dormido, esposo Zoro, al parecer no me habia soltado la mano desde el parto. Que Lindo se ve ahora mismo, tan tranquilo y pacífico. Derrepente me llega un sonoro llanto, que proviene de la misma habitación en la que ahora mismo estoy. Miró al lado del peliverde, donde Visualizo dos cunas, una rosa y otra azul. A causa del Sonoro llanto Zoro se despierta Sobresaltado.

Fin Del POV Nami.

—¿Qu..quien llora?—dijo el peliverde, este al ver que era El chico de los mellizos el que lloraba, suelta la mano de Nami con Cuidado, pues él aún no se habia dado Cuenta de que Nami estaba despierta, se levanta y se acerca a la Cuna Azul, donde el Pequeño lloraba. Zoro cogio, con mucho cuidado, en brazos al chiquillo, El pequeño para de llorar y mira a Zoro a los ojos. Zoro le sonrie, como el solo Sabe.—Parece ser que has heredado los ojos de tu preciosa Mamá—dijo Zoro mientras acunaba a su pequeño hijo. El Bebé durmió en seguida al sentirse protegido en los brazos del peliverde.

—y parece ser que el color de pelo y la facilidad de dormir rápido la heredó de ti—dijo Nami riendo, Zoro miró enseguida a la pelinaranja y volvió a meter al niño en la cuna, Cuando terminó de dejar al niño en la Cuna, Se acercó a Nami y le cogió la mano con las suyas propias.

—¿como te encuentras, te duele algo?—dijo Zoro preocupado, mientras le retiraba un mechón de pelo suelto y se lo colocó dulcemente detrás de la oreja.

—no te preocupes, solo estoy algo cansada—En cierta parte Dijo la verdad, pero también era verdad que le dolía mucho sus partes.

—Pues duermete, yo me ocupo de nuestros hijos—dijo Zoro dulcemente, mientras le besaba la frente. Nami no pudo evitar romper a lagrimas—¿por que lloras? Te duele algo—Dijo Zoro alarmado. Nami no pudo evitar reir mientras las lagrimas no cesaban.

—no me duele Nada idiota, es que...es que.. Es que soy tan feliz—Dijo Nami abrazando a Zoro y apoyando la cabeza en su pecho, Zoro correspondió el abrazo y apoyó su barbilla en la cabeza de Nami.

—Yo tambien estoy muy feliz, pero ahora deberias descansar—dijo Zoro rompiendo el abrazo con cuidado y tumbando a Nami en la cama.

—esta bien, pero antes dejame verlos— exigió Nami, Zoro acepto y fue a buscar al pequeño bebé, lo cogió en brazos y se lo llevó a Nami. Nami al coger al pequeño en brazos estaba un poco asustada, por si le podia hacer daño, pero en seguida desquitó esa idea al ver como el pequeñajo dormia a pierna Suelta.—Esta claro que este ha salido a su Padre—dijo Nami riendo, mientras miraba atentamente al pequeño.

—muy graciosa, pero que me dices de la pequeña—dijo Zoro acercando a la pequeña a Nami, Nami miró atentamente el objeto que La pequeña Estaba sujetando con la mano—La unica forma de hacerla dormir, es dandole un peluche que esye relacionado con el dinero—Zoro tenia razón, la pequeña pelinaranja sujetaba un peluche de una moneda gigante. Nami iba a Refunfuñar pero Zoro cogio en brazos al pequeño peliverde y los llevó a las cunas.

—Oye, ¿ por que no me dejas cogerlos un rato más? Quiero estar con mis hijitos—dijo Nami molesta. Zoro dejó a los dos Bebés en sus respectivas Cunas y liego volvió con su esposa.

—me da igual lo que digas o refunfuñes, debes descansar, y por cierto Robin, Luffy y Sanji y Violet te mandan sus enhorabuenas—Informó Zoro a Nami, ella se alegró al oir eso, pero Zoro tenia mucha razón, deberia descansar ya, pues se sentia agotada, tanto física como mentalmente.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Este fics se lo debo a Kai3d2y, Me dio la idea de Los Mellizos y Gracias a Él me inspiré, Gracias de verdad, Te mando Saludos al igual que a todos los leectores de este Fic.**

**...**

**Se que en el capitulo anterior dije, que habria un Poco De LuRo, lo siento de Verdad. Os prometo que os daré un Buen LuRo, no sé si será en el siguiente capi o más adelante, pero os aseguro que os daré un buen LuRo.**

**Violet fue la más votada por ustedes.**

**Y de Verdad que no se como llamar a la Niña, Kuina o Bell Mere, Ayudadme de Nuevo please. Pero el Niño se llamará Zoro jr, ya que ha sido el mas votado.**

**Saludos a todos los leectores de este fic, y ppr favor dejenme Review pata saber Como voy respecto al Fic, Adios y Besos ^_^**


	3. Chapter 3

Tres dias después del parto.

POV Nami.

aún seguia en el hospital, estaba harta de estar en ese Lugar, Pero los medicos me habían aconsejado que estuviera allí hasta mañana. Yo queria estar en Casa, Cuidar de mis hijos y de mi Marido, aún recordaba Cuando Zoro era gigoló, y miraló ahora, agente de policia, y además uno de los mejores.

Me preguntaba como le andará a Zoro ahora mismo, el ha tenido que cuidar de los mellizos durante estos dias, Pero al menos Robin y Violet, que es la Novia de Sanji, le han ayudado, eso me alegra y me disgusta a la vez. Pues no quiero que ninguna chica se acerque a mi marido, ni siquiera mis amigas.

Mientras pensaba en Como le irá a Zoro, no me dí Cuenta de que alguien habia entrado en la habitación donde yo estaba.

Fin Del POV Nami.

—buenos dias, Nami—Dijo una Tremenda pelinegra, Nami volteó la vista hacia la puerta de la habitación, donde Robin, su mejor amiga, estaba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

—oh, que bueno verte Robin—dijo Nami feliz de que su amiga la haya ido a Visitar, Robin avanzó hasta una silla que estaba al lado de la cama, en la que Nami estaba medio tumbada.

—¿que tal estas?—preguntó Robin a su amiga, Nami se encogió de hombros.

—estoy bien, pero estoy muy aburrida,¿que tal le va a Zoro? Tengo unas ganas de que sea Mañana—dijo Nami risueña, Robin sonrió.

—Zoro se marchó ayer con una antigua compañera de clase y todavia no ha vuelto—dijo Nami con cara seria, Nami la miró incrédula.

—Qu..que dices—dijo Nami con apenas un hilo de voz, Robin rió ante la mirada de la pelinaranja—Ja, Ja, Ja me parto y me mondo—dijo Nami molesta con la broma de su amiga.

—Fu, fu, fu perdona Nami, pero como dices que estas aburrida, intentaba animarte—dijo Robin sin parar de reir.

—!Como me voy a divertir con una cosa así¡—dijo Nami muy molesta con su amiga, la cual habia parado de reirse, para mirarla con una sonrisa.

—Zoro esta bien y además es un padrazo, Sabe cuidar muy bien a los mellizos lo único que le falta es poner pañales, pues de eso se ha estado encargando Violet y yo, ya qué según él no sabe, menudo morro tiene, nos deja la peor parte, pero al menos se le vé feliz—explicó Robin a Nami, la cual habia escuchafo atentamente el relato de la pelinegra.

—como me alegra escuchar eso, yo creia que Zoro estaria agobiado, ademas pidió una excedencia y a él le encanta trabajar.—dijo Nami a Robin.

—pues me parece a mi que prefiere cuidar a Los mellizos antes que ir a trabajar—dijo Robin, la pelinaranja se alegro mucho al escuchar eso.

—por cierto Robin, le dijiste ya a Luffy lo de...—dijo Nami, pero una mano le tapó la boca.

—shhhh...Aún no estoy preparada para decirselo a Luffy—dijo La morena retirando la mano y conteniendo las lagrimas.

—¿y a que esperas?—preguntó Nami a la pelinegra, la cual miraba triste a Nami.

—no lo sé, esperaré el momento y se lo diré—dijo triste la morena, se acercó a Nami y la abrazó, Nami correspondió el abrazo.

—perdón por sacar el Tema, creia que ya lo tenias superado, pero me equivocaba—dijo Nami acariciando la espalda de la morena, la morena sollozó—tranquilizate Robin, no me gusta que llores—dijo Nami abrazando a Robin con mas fuerza.

—Ti..tienes razón—Dijo Robin deshaciendo el abrazo y limpiandose una lagrima que amenazaba con Salir.—creo que mañana le diré que soy estéril—dujo Robin un poco más tranquila.

—No te procupes Robin, luffy lo entenderá—aseguró la pelinaranja.

—ya lo sé, eso no me preocupa, lo que de verdad me preocupa es que él no tendrá descendencia conmigo—dijo muy apenada la morena—Ayer mismo estuvo jugando con Zoro junior—dijo Robin mas apenada.

—Robin deberias de ani..espera has dicho Zoro junior—dijo Nami confundida.

—ah, Zoro no te lo dijo, El pequeño se llamará Zoro junior—dijo Robin un poco más animada.

—Zoro junior...me gusta, ¿pero como se llamará la pequeña?—preguntó Nami a Robin.

—Ah, ¿Zoro me dijo que te preguntara si te gustaria que se llamara como tu madre?—preguntó Robin a una Nami que acababa de recordar a su difunta madre.

—¿e..en serio te dijo eso Zoro?—preguntó Nami a Robin, ella asintió con la cabeza. Nami comenzó a lagrimear, púes Zoro a veces tiene algunos gestos que ella no podia hacer si no llorar.

—si—dijo Robin con simpleza con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, como se alegraba de su amiga.

Nami se limpió los ojos antes de derramar lágrimas.—entonces está decidido, el pequeño Zoro y la pequeña Bell mere, ¿Y cuando va a registrar los Nombres?—preguntó Nami.

—Pues Mañana supongo, Para registrar los nombres de los mellizos, los dos padres legales deben de estar presentes—Explicó Robin, Nami asintió con una sonrisa.

...

Zoro se encontraba ahora mismo acunando a la pequeña Bell Mere, Mientras que Luffy le daba al pequeño Zoro el biberón.

—este niño come como una lima, que envidia—dijo Luffy envidiado por el pequeño Zoro.

—Tu como siempres pensando solo en comida—dijo Zoro resignado.

—soy gastrónomo, me viene de profesión —dijo Luffy riendo bajito para no despertar a la pequeña.

—estoy deseando que sea Mañana—dijo Zoro a Luffy, este sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Zoro queria preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo—dijo Luffy curioso, Zoro le miró.

—dispara—dijo Zoro para que Luffy le preguntara.

—¿Que se siente al tener a tu hijo en brazos?—preguntó Luffy a Zoro, este lo miró curioso.

—pues, haber como te respondo ahora, Cuando tienes a tu hijo en brazos una alegre sensación te recorre el cuerpo entero, y al ver a una cosita tan pequeña te entran ganas de protegerlo y cuidarlo—respondió Zoro—¿por que de esta pregunta?—preguntó ahora Zoro a Luffy.

—es que noto a Robin un poco triste cada vez que le hablo de tener un hijo—dijo Luffy preocupado.

—¿tu le has preguntado eso a Robin?—dijo Zoro incrédulo, Luffy asintió.—igual Robin aun no está preparada para tener un hijo—dijo Zoro buscando una solución.

—¿tu crees?—preguntó Luffy—¿y que crees que deberia hacer?—volvió a preguntar Luffy.

—si Robin aún no esta preparada, lo mejor seria que no hablarás más del tema, hasta que ella misma lo saque—aconsejó Zoro a su amigo.

—esta bien, te haré caso — decidió Luffy.

CONTINUARÁ...

...

**Para la gente que le guste el LuRo, no os preocupeis tengobuna idea para el problema de Robin.**


	4. Chapter 4

POV Nami.

Esperaba impaciente a Zoro, pues ya eran las nueve de la mañana y le acababan de dar el alta. Estaba muy contenta de que por fin estaría en casa con sus hijos, con su marido. Seria una buena Esposa y sobretodo una buena Madre.

Fin del POV Nami.

La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando ver al mismo Doctor que me dió el alta, Su nombre era Law, no porque lo conociera si no porque ese era el Nombre que llevaba escrito en su bata.

—Señora Nami, Su Marido le está esperando en la sala de espera, No a podido subir por que lleva consigo a los Mellizos—dijo Law en tono profesional. Nami se levanto de la cama con cuudado, pues lo último que queria era tropezarse, romperse algo y estar más tiempo en el hospital. Law acompaño a Nami hasta la Sala de espera, donde un peliverde esperaba a Nami para irse. El peliverde traia consigo un carro doble de Bebés, y dentro del carrito los dos Mellizos jugaban entre ellos, o mas bien el pequeño Zoro intentaba quitarle el peluche, que era una hucha en forma de cerdito, a su hermana, la cual no le dejaba. Zoro cogió la hucha, Bell mere comenzó a llorar a todo pulmón, mientras que el pequeño Zoro reia contento. Zoro comprendió, Zoro jr solo queria molestar a su hermana.

—Zoro, no melestes mas a tu hermana—regaño Zoro al pequeño mientras le devolvia el peluche a la pequeña.

La pequeña cogio el peluche y se tranquilizó. Algunas mujeres que estaban en la sala de espera, se enternecierón por el padre de los mellizos. Una joven que tendria la misma edad que Zoro, se le acercó. Era una chica Rubia, con unos bien formados pechos y un cuerpazo que quitaba el hipo. Se sentó a su lado.

—Hola, buenos dias—dijo La chica, Zoro giró para verla, ni se inmutó de la belleza de la chica, pues él solo tenia ojos para su esposa y para sus hijos.

—buenos dias—dije devolviendo el Saludo, amablemente.

—¿Son tuyos?—dijo La chica mirando a los mellizos.

—si, son mis hijos—dijo Zoro amablemente, pues no tenia por que ser borde.

—¿como se llaman?—Preguntó la chica.

—el pequeño peliverde se llama Zoro, como yo. Y la pequeña se llama Bell Mere como la madre de mi esposa—respondió Zoro a la pregunta la chica Rubia.

—que monos, por cierto me llamo Kaya, perdón por mis modales—se disculpó la chica.

—no pasa nada—dijo Zoro restandole importancia.

...

Nami bajaba al primer piso, pues ahi estaba la sala de espera, y Law la acompañaba. Cuando por fin habian llegado al primer piso, la puerta de ascensor se abrió. Nami y Law salierón del ascensor, caminarón un poco hasta que llegarón a la sala de espera, donde una celosa Nami miraba a Su esposo hablar con una Rubia despampanante. Se acercó con paso ligero.

—ejem...ejem...interrumpo algo—Dijo Nami fingiendo ser amable.

—ah, por fin llegas Nami, te presento a Kaya—dijo Zoro a Nami, esta miró a la chica con una forzada sonrisa.

—encantada, soy kaya—dijo la chica levantandose y extendiendo la mano a Nami, la pelinaranja aceptó la mano.

—Yo soy Nami, La esposa de Zoro—dijo Nami remarcando la palabra esposa.

—ya me contó Zoro—dijo la chica sonriendole.

—Kaya ven—dijo un chico con nariz larga, que acababa de llegar a la Sala de espera, llevaba consigo a una pequeña niña Rubia con pelo rizado.

—Ya voy usopp, adiós chicos me llama mi marido—se despidió la Rubia, Nami se sentia ridícula, se habia puesto celosa con una mujer casada y con una hija.

—Nami, Sabes que soy tuyo, no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa—Dijo Zoro serio a Nami.

—Lo siento Zoro, pero te imagino con otra y me pongo de los nervios—se avergonzó Nami, Zoro le entregó el carrito.

—Toma, te toca a ti llevarlos de vuelta a casa—dijo Zoro con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, Nami también sonrió al ver a los mellizos, estos miraban atentamente a Nami.

—¿por que me miran tanto?—preguntó Nerviosa Nami a Zoro.

—Supongo que será por que te habrán echado de menos—dijo Zoro pasando una mano a los hombros de Nami, esta apoyo la cabeza en el pecho de este.

—pues ya me tienen aqui—dijo Nami sonriendo, al igual que Zoro.

...

Robin y Luffy se encontraban en su casa viendo juntos una pelicula de terror, estaban tranquilamente acurrucados hasta que el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Luffy bostezó—ya voy—dijo sin ganas, se levantó del sofá y caminó hasta la puerta. Al abrirla sus ojos no divisarón nada, bajó la mirada y vió una pequeña especie de cuna. Se puso de cuclillas y divisó una pequeña cabeza de bebé, el cual estaba dormido. Luffy ladeó la cabeza y cogió al bebé en brazos, al coger al niño una nota cayó al suelo. Posicionando al niño en su brazo izquierdo, con la otra cogió la nota y la desdobló.

Por favor, cuuden de mi bebé, no tengo dinero ni casa para cuidarlo, esperó que lo adopten y cuiden de él.

Decia la pequeña Nota, luffy miró serio al bebé, entendió perfectamente la nota y susurró—espero que te guste la carne—dijo sonriendole al bebé.

CONTINUARÁ...

espero que os haya gustado la parte final, a mi me encantó. Y como casi siempre tengo una duda, como quieres que se llame el pequeño, Shanks o Ace, pues él pequeño no tiene nombre.


	5. Chapter 5

Luffy guardó la nota en el bolsillo y se levantó, pues aún seguia en cuclillas.

—Luffy ¿quien es?—preguntó Robin desde el Salón, Luffy entró en casa sonriendo. Cuando Luffy llegó al salón con ek Niño en brazos, Robin lo miró con sorpresa—¿y ese bebé?—preguntó Robin.

—Me lo encontré en la puerta Solo, ¿ me pregunto como habrá hecho para tocar el timbre, con lo pequeño que es?—dijo Confuso Luffy, Robin se levantó del sofá y se acercó a Luffy—toma, traia una nota—dijo Luffy metiendose la mano en el bolsillo y sacando la nota, acto seguido se la dió a Robin, la chica cogió la nota y la leyó para si misma. Cuando por fin terminó de leerla, con cara seria, miró a Luffy.

—¿que quieres hacer con él, Luffy?—preguntó Robin con la cara más seria que Luffy haya visto jamás. Luffy le sonrió.

—Pues adoptarlo—dijo simplemente Luffy, Robin cambió su cara seria por una de de felicidad.

—tu siempre tan inocente, Luffy—dijo Robin resignada.

—como si eso no te gustara, eh pillina—dijo Luffy poniendo morritos. Robin se sonrojó.

—¿Como le llamarás?—preguntó Robin, cambiando de tema. Luffy se llevó la mano derecha a la barbilla, pensando en un Nombre.

—que tal, Monkey D Carne—dijo Luffy contento, Robin negó con la cabeza—Monkey D Chuleta—dijo Luffy cambiando de nombre, Robin volvió a Negar con la cabeza.—¿entonces como?—preguntó confuso Luffy.

—por que esos no son nombres de personas, son de comida—explicó Robin, Luffy entendió.

—Entonces que tal, Monkey D Ace—dijo Luffy recordando a su difunto Hermano.

—ese es un buen Nombre, si señor—dijo Robin con una sonrisa—¿puedo?—pidió permiso Robin, para coger al pequeño Monkey D Ace.

—eso ni se pregunta, después de todo tu eres la mamá—dijo Luffy contento, Robin sintió un extraño vacío en el pecho, Ella no podia tener hijos recordó en ese momento,—¿Robin?—dijo Luffy, la morena reaccionó.

—eh, si perdona—dijo Robin cogiendo en brazos al pequeño Monkey D Ace.

...

3 dias mas tarde.

Nami se encontraba haciendo la cena, pues aprendió a hacer algunos platos cuando estaba con Sanji. Acababa de darle el biberón a los Mellizos y ahora mismo estaban Durmiendo a pata suelta. Cuando por fin hizo la cena, que consistia en un bistec de ternera al horno, con patatas fritas alrededor. Fue al salón a preparar la mesa, pues aún quedaba un cuarto de hora para que Zoro llegase. Preparó la mesa y colocó los vasos y los cubiertos, cuando terminó de colocarlos, fue a la cocina para coger los platos y llevarlos a la mesa. Llegó a la cocina y cogio los dos platos, uno en cada mano. Con mucho cuidado avanzó hasta la paso lento. Llegó a la mesa y depositó los platos con mucho cuidado. Se sentó en el sofá para esperar a su querido esposo, cerró un momento los ojos para poder descansarlos, estaba agotada, pues llevaba todo el dia cuidando de los Mellizos, limpiando la casa y haciendo las múltiples tareas de la casa.

El sonido de la puerta abriendose llegó a mis oidos, me levanté del sofá y me dirigí hacia la puerta, la cual se acababa de cerrar. Zoro se encontraba en la entrada, dejó la chaqueta en el perchero y caminó hasta el Salón, donde una Nami lo esperaba de pie.

—Buenas noches Nami, ¿por que estas de pie?—preguntó Zoro extrañado. Nami se acercó al peliverde y le dio un beso en los labios.

—he leido que las buenas esposan lo hacen—dijo Nami, Zoro enarcó una ceja.

—ya empezamos, te he dicho mil veces que dejes de fingir una persona que no eres, quiero que seas Nami, mi esposa, no Nami, mi criada—dijo Zoro molesto, Nami se sonrojó.

—Perdón Zoro, tienes toda la Razón deberia de ser yo misma—Dijo Nami, Zoro asintió con una sonrisa—! A si que mueve tu lindo trasero y a comer, que se va a enfriar la comida que con mucho esfuerzo te he preparado, idiota¡—dijo Nami, Zoro sonrió de lado.

—Lo ves, a si me gusta más —dicho esto le besó en los labios. Cuando el beso llegó a su fin, los dos se dirigierón al salón a disfrutar de la Cena.

Zoro y Nami Cenaban tranquilamente, aunque Nami de vez en cuando le echaba unas miradas a Zoro, que le decian "esta noche preparate, por que mañana te vas a levantar con agujetas ", Zoro ante esas miradas tragaba saliva pidiendo clemencia.

Cuando hubieron terminado de cenar, Nami iba a recoger los platos, pero Zoro se lo impidió—¿por que no me dejas coger los platos?—dijo una confusa Nami.

—de eso Nada, te notó un poco cansada, vete a dormir ya, yo me ocupo de lo demás —dijo Zoro, a Nami le encantó que el peliverde se preocupara por ella.

—descansaria, pero esta noche tu no te me escapas, Sabes cuanto tiempo no te he sentido dentro de mi—dijo Nami seductoramente, a Zoro le entró un cosquilleó en sus partes nobles.

—exactamente, Ocho meses, veinticuatro dias, cinco horas y...—miró al reloj de pulsera que tenia.—cuarenta y siete minutos—dijo Zoro mirando los atributos de Nami.

—lo ves, como voy a dormir si mi encantador cachorro necesita esta noche a su mamá —dijo Nami con voz melosa.—anda vamos a la habitación ya fregaré los cacharros mañana—dijo Nami encaminandose a la habitación.

—pero y los mellizos—dijo Zoro mientra miraba hipnotizado el redondito trasero de Nami.

—durmiendo en la habitación de al lado—dijo simplemente Nami parando para ver a Zoro.

—pues venga, al lio—dijo Zoro cachondo perdido, Nami sonrió maliciosamente, pues esta iba a ser una noche muy movidita.

CONTINUARÁ...

**Gracias a todos los leectores de este fic, os mando Saludos y abrazos. ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

Un peliverde y una pelinaranja dormian plácidamente abrazados, ambos desnudos, Tapados solos por una fina Sábana. Menos mal que hoy Zoro libraba, si no ya hubiera llegado tarde hace dos horas.

Zoro fue abriendo los ojos lentamente, no sabia que hora era, pero su cuerpo ya estaba más que descansado. Unos sonoros llantos se escuchaban, se levantó rápidamente, pero con cuidado de no despertar a su esposa. Fue al gran armario casi corriendo, lo abrió, encontrandose con una cantidad decente de ropa de hombre. Cogió unos boxers y se los colocó rápidamente, luego unos pantalones de chándal y una simple camisa de tirantes negra. Caminó con paso rápido a la habitación de al lado, donde los Mellizos estaban llorando sonoramente.

Cuando llegó a la habitación, divisó la gran cuna donde los dos Mellizos Lloraban sin consuelo. Zoro se acercó a la cuna, cogio primero a Bell mere en brazos, y la colocó con mucho cuidado en su brazo izquierdo, con la otra mano restante cogio al pequeño Zoro y lo acomodó con mucho cuidado en el brazo derecho.

—shhhh...ea...ea..ea—los Mellizos callarón y mirarón al peliverde.—lo veis así me gusta más, Vamos para abajo, os dejaré en el carrito y os pondré unos dibujitos animados, Vale—Los Mellizos miraban a su Padre sin decir Nada, derrepente El pequeño Zoro estornuda—me tomaré eso como un si—dijo Zoro, caminó hasta salir de la Habitación, hechó un último vistazo a Nami, la cuál aún seguia durmiendo.

Cerró la puerta lentamente, Cuando la cerró caminó hasta las escaleras, las bajó. Una vez llegó abajo fue a buscar el carrito de bebé que le habia costado un ojo de la cara, pero para ellos el dinero, por ahora, no les eran un problema.

Hayó al carrito en una esquina del Salón de estar, justamente al lado del sofá. Colocó a los Mellizos en el carrito doble. Llevó el carrito hasta el televisor, dejo un metro de distancia para que los Mellizos pudieran ver la tele. La encendió, buscó un canal en el que salieran dibujitos animados, encontró uno en el que salia una especie de cuadrado amarillo y dejó que los mellizos lo vieran tranquilamente.

Su mirada viajó a la mesa, donde los platos y utensilios seguian encima. Se acercó a la mesa, amontonó los vasos y utensilos encima de los plato, acto seguido cogió los platos y los llevó hasta el lavavajillas, dejó los platos encima de la encimera, abrió el lavavajillas y metió dentro los platos, vasos e utensilios, cogió una pastilla de fairy y lo tiró dentro del lavavajillas, le dió al botón de encender y el lavavajillas comenzó a hacer su trabajo.

Fue hasta la mesa, donde aún quedaba restos del maravilloso bistec de ternera, no sin antes coger una balleta. Llegó hasta la mesa y pasó el trapo por encima, tirando algunos restos en el suelo, mientras que algunos se quedaban pegados en la misma balleta. Una vez terminado de limpiar la mesa, tiró la balleta en el cubo de la basura que habia en la cocina. Al cabo de un rato el Suelo brillaba, ya que Zoro lo habia fregado. Miró el reloj de pulsera y suspiró, solo era la una de la tarde. Se sentó en el sofá a ver los dibujos animados junto con sus hijos.

Mientras veia tranquilamente los dibujos del cuadrado amarillo, sonó su movíl, que sin darse cuenta lo habia dejado encima de la mesita que habia al lado del sofá. Lo cogió y en la pantalla aparecia un telefonó y mas abajo número privado, le estaban llamando. Aceptó la llamada y contestó:

—diga—dijo Zoro.

—Hola Cazador, Soy yo, Glotona—dijo La chica pelirrosa, exclienta de Zoro.

—lo siento, pero yo ya no soy gigoló—dijo Zoro simplemente.

—ah, no—dijo decepcionada la chica.

—no—negó Zoro.

—De verdad, estaría dispuesta a pagar muy bien—dijo La chica intentando comvencer al peliverde.

—te he dicho que ya no soy gigol...—dijo Zoro empezando a molestarse, pero alguien le acababa de quitar el telefonó. Zoro giró la cabeza, encontrandose a una Nami con un aura muy oscura.

—Zoro ya no es gigoló, como vuelvas a llamarle, te buscaré y cuando te encuentre verás como tu cabeza será separado de tu cuerpo, Capisci—dijo Nami con voz de demonio. Zoro casi se mea encima del miedo.

—Capishi—dijo Asustada Glotona, la cual colgó enseguida.

—Na..nami, tra..tranquila—dijo Zoro con miedo.

—como ha conseguido tu Número, si mal no recuerdo este movíl te lo compraste hace poco y no creo que esté en las paginás amarillas—dijo Nami con Cara Zombie.

—Nami, Escuchame, no se como lo a conseguido, pero eso no importa, Yo te amo a ti, no necesito a Nadie mas—dijo Zoro razonando, Nami se tranquilizó pues Zoro tenia razón.

—lo siento Zoro—dijo Nami apenada, Zoro hizo señas a Nami para que se sentará en su regazo, y asi lo hizo Nami, se montó a horcajadas encima de Zoro, y se abrazarón, dandose amor mutuamente.

FIN.

...

**Y aqui termina la historia de Como Nami y Zoro tuvierón Mellizos.**

**Que no decaiga el animo, a lo mejor Hago una tercera temporada en el que Los Mellizos y el pequeño Ace, ya Van al instituto. Si quieren que siga con una tercera temporada dejenme Review.**

**Saludos y abrazos, a todos los lectores de este fic. ^_^**


End file.
